


Stilettos

by radicalras



Category: Daft Punk, EDM
Genre: Drabble, Height difference, Human!Daft Punk, Human!Guy-Man, Human!Thomas, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Sexual Tension, daft slash, dub-con, duft pank - Freeform, idk what the ufck to put here osrry oops, it IS consensual but at one part i think it could be triggering so just watch out please, robot love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicalras/pseuds/radicalras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-So when Guy-Man sauntered into the house one day, strutting forward in his fur coat and a new pair of patent leather stilettos, black with red soles underneath, it gave Thomas some mixed feelings.<br/>He wasn’t happy that the six-inches propped Guy-Man up to be level with him, however, the way his calves shaped and sloped, the way his ass seemed to firm lasciviously.. it made up for it. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stilettos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Height](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354477) by [accioalpacas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioalpacas/pseuds/accioalpacas). 



In Thomas’ eyes, Guy-Man had a lot of strong suits. The way his striking blue eyes shot electric through Thomas’ body, those eyebrows that constantly hinted at the ever-present attitude Guy hid through a steely facade, his prominent features that were feminine yet oh-so masculine all at once.

Guy-Man was all these things and Thomas.. well, Thomas was just tall. It wasn’t a self esteem thing - no, Thomas knew he was attractive; it was merely that he lacked such starkly defining features. There were no hard feelings involved, it just was what it was.

So when Guy-Man sauntered into the house one day, strutting forward in his fur coat and a new pair of patent leather stilettos, black with red soles underneath, it gave Thomas some mixed feelings.

He wasn’t happy that the six-inches propped Guy-Man up to be level with him, however, the way his calves shaped and sloped, the way his ass seemed to firm lasciviously.. it made up for it. Sort of. 

It didn’t stop there. Guy-Man made a habit of wearing the heels at all times, once acclimated to them. The slight wobbling and gripping onto furniture for support faded, and sooner than later could he stride confidently through the house like a damn Parisian runway model. (To be fair, Thomas thought Guy could put on practically anything and he’d still be as breathtaking. There was something about those heels, though.)

The day Thomas finally snapped, Guy was cooking dinner for the two of them. He happened to harmlessly drop a piece of food on the floor. He bent slowly, leaning over his hips, keeping his legs straight; it was how he had learned to stay steady on those six inches. The way he bent made his ass look absolutely divine. Guy-Man picked up the offending scrap of food from the floor and tossed it into the sink to deal with later. Guy-Man could feel Thomas’ sharp gaze, devouring him, running steadily up his legs, dipping behind his knees, to his thighs and onwards. 

"I’m real fuckin’ done with you and those shoes, Guy-Man."

And suddenly, Thomas was right there, gripping Guy’s collar tight with white knuckles and pulling him close, their chests bumping and faces inches apart. The action that may have otherwise been intimidating was dampered by the fact that, instead of hovering above Guy’s smaller frame, Thomas was eye level with him. 

Guy-Man froze - he wasn’t scared, he knew that the action was entirely driven by sexual frustration, not anger or the like. He drew in the sight, drank in the view of Thomas trembling and lusting. It was odd to see it from this angle, dead-on instead of from the bottom looking up, but he quickly decided that this change was for the better. From here, the slight pink tint that brushed Thomas cheeks and swept under his eyes, the glaze on his lips, the way his eyelashes had the most minuscule upturn to them - they intensified tenfold. 

"Yeah? Are you, now?"

In addition to providing a crisp view of the attractive details of Thomas’ face, the heels helped to boost confidence in Guy-Man. Not that it wasn’t there before, but he just felt so sexy now. And Thomas looked so.. pretty from up here; it made Guy want to kiss his lips and cheeks, his nose and his eyes, and mark up that soft looking neck, and maybe… oh, that was certainly new, too. 

To Thomas, the response was bemuddling and a little jarring. When he usually came onto Guy, it all fell into place - there would be no retaliation, no quick-witted (albeit sexy) responses. It would be smooth sailing all the way to the bedsheets. So, to hear a retort like that.. it was difficult to come up with a response of his own.

Instead, he opted for yanking his collar even closer and smashing their lips and teeth together, everything clashing and noses bumping and severe - tongues twisting and, shit, Guy-Man was wrenching his hair tight in a fist, still kissing, it was all too much-

Someone pulled away, it was hard to tell who in the flurry of activity. Guy-Man leaned in close, right up to his ear, hot breath searing and soft words rising like tendrils of smoke, the carnal undertones causing Thomas’ throat to close up:

"Because, I think I’m real fuckin’ done with you, Thomas.” 

His fingers were still tangled in Thomas hair, twisting a little, not too painful but definitely domineering. He yanked his head back sharply, exposing Thomas neck and his bobbing adam’s apple, then pressed a slow, open-mouthed kiss underneath his ear. He nipped and sucked harshly until he was sure that the purplish hickey left behind would be tender for days, then moved on to the rest of his neck. He wanted Thomas to remember this. He wanted Thomas to remember him.

“My God, Guy-Man-“

Thomas’ statement was cut off when he hissed through his teeth; Guy-Man had delivered a particularly unforgiving bite at the junction of his neck and shoulder. His grip on Guy-Man’s collar slackened - instead of actively pulling him closer, he was only trying to find purchase to steady himself. When he started speaking again, he had trouble masking the slight whimpery quality his voice had picked up. How mortifying, he thought.

"-The fuck has gotten into you? Ah, come on, j-just give me a sec-" 

Thomas started squirming in his hold, and he pressed his hand flat against Guy-Man’s chest to try and put some space, any space between them. He was enjoying this too much; their positions should be flipped, Guy-Man should be the one that’s a moaning mess of hickeys and whimpers, not Thomas. This wasn’t right. 

"You’ve had all the time in the world, Thomas. It’s my turn, now." 

Sensing his partner’s growing apprehension, the formerly-shorter man relaxed his unforgiving grip on Thomas’ hair, instead soothing his sore scalp with soft circular motions from his fingertips. Guy moved up from his neck to hover his lips barely against the other’s ear again, the hushed whisper teasing and tingling him when Guy finally spoke. “I thought you said you wanted to try this?” There was no sharp attitude in the question - only attentive concern. A hand cupped his jutting, awkward hipbone over his jeans, thumb smoothing even more dizzying circles onto the fabric, the motions careful and hesitant. The break in action to calmer motions let Thomas rearrange his thoughts and form coherent sentences. “It’s okay if you don’t-” 

Damn him. It should be illegal to swoon someone like this. 

”..I guess.. if it’s you, Guy, I don’t mind trying it out-“ 

They were already heading to the bedroom before he could finish.

**Author's Note:**

> (( idk i dont write very much, this is my third fic ever and my second for daft punk . i wouldve wrote out the smut but i got a little too flustered, anyway i hope you liked it-!  
> thank you alyssa for giving me the height-shoes idea to write this you are a doll ♥♥  
> if you like this you guys should check out her fic too!!! at the top ' o '  
> you can also check out my tumblr here: [if ya want](http://robo-tbang.tumblr.com/) ))


End file.
